Good Morning to You
by KuroiWing
Summary: Gilbert and Matthew have their shared Saturday morning tradition. "I'm starting to think you're psychic or something." AU


Hello there! This story is oneshot I decided to write so that my motivation would come back and writer's block would finally end. Inspiration for this story I got from my new obsession Prucan.

Important: This story is AU and I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I could get used to this", thought a very tired albino as he rested his head against the tabletop.

Normal people would think this position as an uncomfortable one, but this teen didn't really mind it. He was too tired to raise his head and the relaxed atmosphere of the room just made him want to fall asleep right there even though it would make his neck hurt afterwards.

After a hard and stressful week, Saturday had finally arrived and the white haired teen could sigh in relief when he found himself sitting on the same chair, his head resting on the same table as every Saturday. For few months this routine had continued and he still hadn't gotten bored of it. That really meant something. He never liked to just sit around after all he was made for action.

But now he just sat there, listening to the sound of another teen humming gently and occasional sounds of cupboard opening and closing.

One of the few negative things about this morning was that it was cold. Autum or, as Alfred would say, fall had arrived bringing cold wind and rain along. Brrrr… Was it just him or was it even colder today?

Suddenly, a clang signified that something had been placed just next to the albino's head and being very curious, about what had caused it, he opened his eyes and turned his head.

It was a mug. I light blue mug with a picture of a yellow fluffy bird on it. However, right now the teen ager wasn't interested in the picture – even if fluffy birds were really awesome- but what was inside the mug.

It was filled with hot chocolate. Liquid that would surely make its drinker feel a lot warmer right away.

"You must've felt chilly too", stated another teen, who was wearing an apron on top of his hoodie and jeans and went to continue what he had been doing while smiling happily.

"Birdie! You're a life saver! I'd hug you right now if you weren't covered with flour!" the white haired teenager announced with a wide grin as he took the mug with his right hand and brought it to his mouth before quickly sipping some of his warm, sweet drink.

This gained him a chuckle and warning: "Don't burn your tongue" from the other teenager who he had called Birdie. It wasn't his real name, but he had started to like it when the white haired teen called him that. It made him feel more special than being called by his real name, Matthew. Besides, the blond haired younger teen called the albino by his own nickname, Gil. They had started using nicknames few weeks after they first met.

That day had been a normal school day until their history teacher had paired students up so they could do a presentation of Europe's history. And that's when they first talked to each other for the very first time.

They had been, and still were, complete opposites. The albino, Gilbert, was loud, outgoing and had many friends while Matthew was quiet and shy person who was easily forgotten by other people. It was quite surprising when they started to get along very well and spending time together even after they finished their presentation.

That's also when this tradition had started. Every Saturday Gilbert would wake up earlier than he woke up on school mornings and go to Matthew's house where they would eat breakfast together before spending the whole day doing something together.

For Gilbert the time he spent with Matthew was wonderful and he' do almost anything to make sure they could continue this Saturday tradition.

"Gil, could you get the maple syrup?" the blond haired teen asked pointing his spatula towards the fridge.

The albino nodded and drank the last drops of his hot chocolate before waking over to the white box commonly known as fridge. He opened the door and noticed it was quite full. Matthew had probably gone to market yesterday.

It took about ten seconds for Gilbert to notice the familiar bottle and take it.

"Just put it on the table. These will soon be ready", Matthew stated before the albino even had time to ask.

Gilbert chuckled quietly with a grin as he walked to the chair he had used earlier, sat down and lowered the bottle on the table. It was amazing how Matthew often replied to his questions before they were actually asked. And this time, the blond had done it with his back towards Gilbert.

"I'm starting to think you're a psychic or something", Gilbert joked his grin still present.

Matthew turned around with a chuckle and said:"They're ready. Can you help me with setting the table?"

"Your desire is my priority", the albino said with a wink. The shorter teen looked like he only barely managed to ignore the urge to roll his eyes at the statement.

Gilbert just continued grinning as he almost danced towards the nearby cupboard to get two plates.

It didn't take long before the table was set and both teens sat around the table.

For a moment the German teen just eyed at the delicious meal in front of him and enjoyed its delicious smell.

"It's almost a pity to eat something as good looking as this", Gilbert stated, but poured some maple syrup on his breakfast.

"It's just pancakes", Matthew stated while smiling "I can always bake more for you if that's what you want."

Gilbert's eyes widened a bit at this statement, but his grin was soon back.

"You're the best, Mattie!" he exclaimed happily and almost leapt from his seat to hug the shorter teen, but since the table was in the way he just settled for wolfing his pancakes down.

"They're delicious as always! You're better than any cook I've met!"

Matthew smiled happily at his friend, feeling a lot more energized than he had been before Gilbert had arrived.

"This day is going to be great", was what both teens were thinking on that moment.


End file.
